


Victuals

by internal_insulated



Category: Original Work, VVVVVV
Genre: Gen, Implied drinking, distractionware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internal_insulated/pseuds/internal_insulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Commander Verisimilitude has a very bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victuals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victuals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43726) by Noyb. 



> This is the story version a VVVVVV level named Victuals. You can find it on [topic 530](http://distractionware.com/forum/index.php?topic=530) of Distractionware Forums.

Commander Verisimilitude, a cyan-colored villi, woke up the storage room, feeling very bad.

“Ughhh,” he grunted.

He opened the door of the box he was in, and came out.

While walking out of the storage room, the pilot of the ship came on the PA system, and shouted this, angrily:

“Commander Verisimilitude! Please come to the bridge at once!”

The commander simply walked down, and checked the terminal at the entrance of the storage room. It read:

`Cargo Count: 10`  
`Contents: Assorted`  
`Last inspection: 4/7/2013`

He walked out of the storage room, into the rec room, where he came across Private Vim, a yellow-colored villi.

“Commander, I’m so glad I found you!” exclaimed Vim. But all Verisimilitude replied was, “Ughhh”.

The private noticed the sad expression on Verisimilitude’s face, and thus asked, “Commander, is everything alright?”

The commander didn’t say anything, except for three consecutive periods.

“Have you been drinking again?” inquired Vim.

But the commander only replied with the same old U, G, and three Hs: “Ughhh.” 

When he walked into the hallway intersection, the PA system came on again:

“Commander Verisimilitude! Do you read?” yelled the pilot, frustrated.

After walking past the intersection, the pilot angrily came on again, except directing his attention to Vim: “Private Vim! Have you found the Commander yet?”

But Verisimilitude kind of…“rescued” him… and therefore, the private didn’t respond.

After a few frames of delay, the pilot was getting frustrated. “Private Vim! Please respond!”

In the intersection was a path above. In order to get past it, one must activate the terminal state the authorization code at the tone.

Verisimilitude attempted to do just that.

“`STATE AUTHORIZATION CODE AT THE TONE.`”

“`BEEP!`”

“Ughhh.”

“`INCORRECT AUTHORIZATION CODE.`”

Right after the hallway intersection lay the engine room. Verisimilitude got in, and confronted the engineer: Enginner Volt.

“You startled me, Commander!” exclaimed Volt, a red-colored villi.

Verisimilitude replied with three periods.

“Nothing to report here, sir. The engine is running smooth as ever.”

Again, the commander replied with three periods.

“Err, Commander…,” worried the engineer. “Aren’t you needed on the bridge?”

The commander replied with “Ughhh”.

After “rescuing“ Volt, Verisimilitude turned on the engine terminal.

`JETTISON FUEL SUPPLIES? (y/n)`  
`WARNING: THIS CANNOT BE UNDONE.`

“Ughhh.”

The terminal took it as a “yes”, and jettisoned the fuel supplies. This also removed the authorization security gate without stating the authorization code.

When Verisimilitude came back to the hallway intersection to traverse the now unblocked path, the pilot came on the PA system again.

“Christ, we just lost engines.”

“Engineer Volt, do you read?”

“Volt, I know you’re there.”

A delay of frames later, the pilot inquired again: “Volt?”

Verisimilitude flipped up, then landed on the branching path of the left.

He walked over to the top of the rec room, and activated the terminal there.

“`Two-hundred dollars.`”

“`V.`”

“`There are three Vs on the board.`”

“`I’d like to solve the puzzle.`”

“`Veni vidi vici!`”

Verisimilitude wasn’t sure what the commotion on the terminal screen was all about, but he was sure it had something to do with doing things the hard way.

He exited the rec room through the top, into the inversion-planed-off part of the showers, and then invaded the privacy of Private Vanilla.

“I know we’re in a spot of trouble, but can’t it wait until I finish my shower?” asked the green villi.

The commander replied with the classic answer of three periods.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll hurry up.”

“Ughhh.”

Verisimilitude came out of the showers after “rescuing” the private.

As he was walking through the second hallway intersection, the pilot came again on the PA.

“Commander Verisimilitude?”

“Private Vim?”

“Engineer Volt?”

“Anyone?”

“Are these blasted comms even working?”

The commander continued on. When he reached the last hallway intersection, the pilot came on again:

“Okay, guys, this isn’t funny.”

“I’m starting to get a little worried here.”

Verisimilitude continued on to the left, since the right side was blocked off by an inversion plane.

“Who else is missing?”

suddenly came the pilot again.

“Private Vanilla, please respond!”

The delay of a few frames commenced, and then the pilot had this to say:

“No answer…”

Commander Verisimilitude continued into the branching path above. On the left was the Commander’s Quarters, where he slept. He went in.

The commander activated the terminal there, and found out it was a personal log of the commander. Aka himself.

`Commander’s Log: 4/2/2038`

`While on recon, I discovered a most adorable creature.`

`Galactic code prohibits adoption of unfamiliar species, but how could I say no to those eyes?`

`Commander’s Log: 4/3/2083`

`I tried getting it to say “hello”, but the creature appears incapable of human or villi speech.`

`Commander’s Log: 4/4/2083`

`I have decided to name the creature Verse, for it will be my muse.`

`Commander’s Log: 4/5/2083`

`For what creature in all the ’verse`  
`Could compare to my dear Verse.`

`No, no, that’s terrible.`

`Commander’s Log: 4/6/2083`

`I entered my cabin today to find myself starting back at me.`

`Verse is a shape-shifter! Will his wonders ever cease?`

`Commander’s Log: 4/7/2083`

`It’s getting a bit cramped sharing my quarters with, well, myself, so I stowed Verse in the storage room.`

`Commander’s Log: 4/8/2083`

`Kept busy all morning with work. I hope Verse doesn’t mind being fed a bit later than usual.`

`END OF FILE`

Verisimilitude came back from his own quarters, flipped down into the small hallway, and turned left.

The intercom/PA system came on again.

“Private Valley?” asked the pilot, calmly.

“Sir, I read you loud and clear,” answered Valley, a blue-colored villi.

“Where are you, Private?”

“Locked myself in the barracks.”

“What are you… Get yourself down to the bridge!”

“No sir!”

“Why are you disobeying my orders?”

“Sir! I’m afraid, sir!”

“…”

“Can’t say I blame you, Private”, the pilot said after delivering three periods at once.

“Stay alert and let me know the second you see anything strange,” continued the pilot.

“Sir, yes, sir!” answered Valley.

And just like that, there were no more communications on the ship.

Verisimilitude continued left, where he found the pilot, another green-colored villi, at the bridge.

“Commander! Where the hell have you been?!” angrily shouted the pilot/captain.

“…,” said Verisimilitude.

“You know damn well I don’t know how to fly this ship!”

“What the hell were you thinking leaving me in charge?!” continued on the captain/pilot. “We’re damn lucky we haven’t hit anything yet.”

But the commander only responded with three periods, one after the other.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to hear your excuse!”

The commander came closer to the captain. But the captain only said more words, which made him stop.

“At a loss for words, huh?”

“Why am I not surprised.”

The only three things Commander Verisimilitude responded with were three periods.

“Just know this is the last time I cover for your ineptitude!”

The commander came closer.

“Commander?”

“Ughhh,” was what the commander responded with, this time with a sad squeak.

“You… you’re not the commander…,” realized the captain, thinking of Verse (albeit wrong).

The commander came closer.

“Get back! I have a gun!”

“Don’t think I won’t use it!”

One U, one G, and three Hs with a sad squeak was what Verisimilitude spat out in his defense.

The commander came closer and “rescued” the pilot.

He went down, and came into the small hallway used to gain access into his quarters. Instead of turning left, however, he turned right, right into the barracks.

There he found the blue-colored villi the pilot had said about on the intercom.

“Thank god you’re here, Commander!” Valley said with a few seconds of relief.

“I got dreadfully frightened by Valmond’s broadcasts and locked myself in these barracks.”

“I don’t care if you chew me out or court martial me for shirking my duty.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Verisimilitude delivered his last three periods.

“Commander?”

Verisimilitude delivered his last U, G, and three Hs.

After last, he “rescued” his last crewmember named Private Valley.

* * *

`Congratulations!`  
`You have found a lost crewmate!`

`All crewmates rescued!`

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t make the meta crazy enough.


End file.
